MI DIARIO
by Ale Diethel
Summary: REMUS HA TERMINADO DE LEER SU DIARIO Y AUN LE ES DIFICIL CREERLO PERO..........TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien aqui estoy otra ves con un nuevo ff de Harry Potter este ff esta baado en un amnaga llamado DEAR MYSELF que significa mi querido yo, espero que les guste...ya que es un manga de mis favoritos...**_

**MI DIARIO.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL DESPERTAR.**

**_No recuerdo que fue lo que paso, ni como fue que empezó todo esto, pero cuando desperté toda mi vida cambio por completo._**

**_Perdí mi memoria hace 2 años y no se que fue de mi vida durante esos dos años, cuando la recupere. _**

**_Solo se que durante ese tiempo conocí a alguien especial. Que hizo que mi vida cambiara para siempre y yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo._**

Remus dormía placidamente en su cama teniendo un sueño extraño. Estaba en un lugar desconocido lleno de Oscuridad no había nadie solo una persona y al acercarse se da cuenta que es el mismo, dándole una sonrisa., y cuando se le acercaba para abrazarlo, un ruido lo despertó.

" ya es de día, porque siento que dormí bien a pesar de ese sueño extraño" dijo mientras se sentaba y observaba su habitación y noto algo extraño "¿esta es mi habitación? Se ve diferente como si esta no fuera mi habitación" en eso se toca al cabeza y ve que su cabello esta largo ahí sospecha que algo esta mal.

De pronto entra una chica castaña (aquí convertí a Lily en su hermana). Con un uniforme de la preparatoria.

"Remus, ya te levantaste vas a llegar tarde a la escuela y recuerda que iras con Sirius a su casa en la tarde" dijo la joven pelirroja Remus la veía con rareza.

"¿tu eres Lily, mi hermana menor?" pregunto el chico confundido, ya que su hermana parecía mas grande de lo que recordaba.

"hermano no estoy para juegos así que ya cámbiate, es tarde y no quiero que me regañen la profesora McGonagall" le dijo arrojándole su uniforme.

"¿que es esto, yo no llevo este tipo de uniforme, yo apenas termine el 3 de secundaria y trabajo como mesero en el restaurante del tío Davis." al escuchar esto Lily sale corriendo en busca de su madre.

"mama, Remus esta extraño" Remus se asustó un poco y mas cuando entro su madre lucia diferente.

"¿mama?" pregunto Remus mientras su madre le tocaba la frente.

"¿Remus estas bien?" pregunto la mujer.

"mmmm si, creo" dijo el joven confundido.

"Remus dime que fecha es hoy" pregunto la joven.

"pues julio 15 de 1998, se supone que voy a salir con mis amigos aun largo viaje ¿no?" dijo Remus., hasta que al chica hablo.

"Remus ten el diario" se lo dio y Remus e dio cuenta de la fecha.

"pero que cosa es el año 2000¿pero que esta pasando?" pregunto el chico confundido.

"Remus hasta ahora tu habías perdido la memoria por dos años" explico la joven. Remus estaba sin habla.

"ni modo Remus hoy tendremos que ver a tu doctor, el señor James Potter" Lily al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo, cosa que Remus noto pero por alguna razón no dijo nada.

En el hospital el doctor Potter a le explicaba a Remus cual había sido su situación en esos dos años.

"ya veo por lo que veo al fin has recuperado tu memoria Remus" decía el doctor mientras checaba unos papeles "y como lo sospechaba tu al momento de recuperar la memoria perdiste los recuerdos de estos dos últimos años" explico el joven doctor.

"ya veo pero como perdí la memoria no recuerdo nada, solo que me iba ir con mis amigos de viaje" dijo Remus al doctor.

"bueno el viaje lo realizaste con tus supuestos amigos pero tuvieron un accidente y a raíz de eso perdiste la memoria y tal ves no lo sepas pero yo soy tu doctor James Potter y no solo eso si no también un buen amigo de la familia" explico James a Remus.

"no lo recuerdo, lo lamento" dio Remus confundido.

"bueno eso no importa tal ves anotaste en tu diario lo que te paso en estos dos años" le dijo el doctor "te sugiero que lo busques, será difícil que rellenes esos huecos de estos dos últimos años pero te deseo buena suerte" le recomendó.

Un par de horas mas tarde Remus y su madre salieron del hospital Remus estaba consternado, quería saber que fue lo que hizo durante esos dos años.

"hay que le vamos hacer Remus, en estos dos años te habías vuelto un niño bueno y obediente igual que cuando eras pequeño antes que te juntaras esos supuestos amigos tuyos" dijo su madre sacando de onda al chico. "Oh dios mío ya es tarde debo ir a trabajar de ahí avisare a tu padre y a tu hermano que has recuperado la memoria" y se despidió de Remus.

"vaya genial, y ahora que se supone que haré a pesar que voy a la escuela no conozco a nadie, según me dijo Lily yo regrese a la escuela y mi hermano la dejo para trabajar con papa, bueno primero lo primero será buscar mi diario y despues de eso me cortare el cabello, porque me lo habré dejado crecer" pensaba Remus mientras viajaba en el autobús, una vez que llego a casa estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando alguien le tomo del hombro.

"Remus" dijo un joven de mirada seria, fría su cabello era negro sus ojos eran grises eso asusto a Remus.

" quien es este tipo me da miedo " pensaba el chico castaño.

"oye ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela hoy?" le pregunto seriamente "me prometiste que irías a mi casa hoy lo recuerdas, yo pensé que te había pasado algo pero al verte por la calle con energía ¿que estas haciendo? A que estas jugando?"le pregunto a un confundido a Remus.

" se supone que conozco a este tipo ¿somos compañeros o algo?" le pregunto al joven desconocido "lo siento la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que viví estos dos años" le explico al joven, pero el no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"oye no estoy para bromas de ese tipo, así que ya dime porque faltaste hoy" le pregunto molesto.

"ya te dije que no te recuerdo ya que mi memoria perdida regreso y a consecuencia de eso no se que paso en estos dos años" le explicaba al joven moreno. Haciendo que quedara sorprendido el joven desconocido.

"pero, pero tu…" trato de decir.

"así que me voy a buscar mi diario así que me voy y ……" traro de decir Remus pero…….

"¿tu no me conoces?" dijo triste el chico que al no poder soportar toma del brazo a Remus. "no te puedo creer eso, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi, no cuando ayer me dijiste que tu que.." dijo acorralándolo "tu Remus, tu ayer me diste que, **QUE ME AMABAS**" grito a todo pulmón abrazándolo.

Remus quedo congelado al escuchar eso no podía creer lo que había escuchado de ese joven dijo que lo amaba.


	2. El extraño joven y la carta

**MI DIARIO.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL EXTRAÑO JOVEN Y LA CARTA**

Despues de un rato, Remus se separo del joven y le pregunto.

"espera un segundo, yo dije que te amaba a ti" pregunto confundido Remus señalándose a el y al joven mientras el asentía como un perrito. "espera un momento quieres decir que tu y yo somos…." Dijo confundido.

"Novios" completo el chico Remus se asusto al escuchar eso.

"no lo digas, no lo digas" dijo tapándose los oídos "¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado?" le pregunto pero el joven lo negó.

"hemos hecho todo el paquete el ABC" le dijo Remus solo cae impactado.

"no puedo creer que durante dos años, me haya.. yo me convertí en…." No sabia como decirlo estaba totalmente impactado eso fue demasiado para el primero descubrió que había tenido amnesia por dos años, que podía saber lo que paso a través de su diario y ahora descubre que el tiene un, un novio. "este no puede estar pasándome esto ¿porque a mi?" grito y eso saco de onda al joven.

"oye tranquilo, si te callaras por un momento y escucharas" le grito el chico."Remus tu me habías dicho que no importa si yo era hombre o no dijiste que me amabas hasta el infinito y mas allá" le dijo sosteniéndole de las muñecas.

"no, no quiero escuchar eso aun no lo puedo creer así que suéltame" decía Remus aun negándolo "además no estoy interesado en salir con chicos así que solo quiero olvidarme de ti y tu deberías hacer lo mismo" le dijo pero el no lo iba aceptar

"no yo no quiero olvidarte y que tu me olvides porque yo te amo de verdad te amo" gritaba dijo cayendo al suelo y al ver Remus como los vecinos murmuraban decidió mejor entrar a casa con aquel joven.

"oye no grites eso en plena calle" pero el joven no escuchaba solo decía cuanto lo amaba así que Remus lo tomo de cuello del uniforme y lo saco de ahí.

Una vez adentro Remus estaba muy pensativo, no sabía que creer cuando entro a la casa vio que no había nadie. Así que ambos jóvenes fueron al cuarto de Remus.

"antes que nada vamos a tomar un poco de te, entonces escuchare tu historia así que siente por ahí" le dijo pero en eso escucha como cierra la puerta.

"yo ya te dije lo que hay entre nosotros pero tu no quieres escuchar ¿verdad?" dijo viendo fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Remus "y aunque te lo contara no entenderías y como no quieres entender tu cuerpo lo hará por ti" dijo acorralándolo para despues arrojarlo ala cama.

Remus estaba totalmente asustado no quería que ese joven le lastimara y ahí le dice.

"aun cuando tu mente no me recuerde tu cuerpo lo hará y sabes porque, es porque yo conozco tu cuerpo" le decía mientras acariciaba su cuerpo no paraba de decirle que lo amaba mucho le rogaba que lo recordara, pero Remus no sabia de que hablaba pero su voz le era familiar su cuerpo no reaccionaba realmente conocía bien su cuerpo. Remus le suplicaba que lo dejara ir pero el joven le decía que no; que lo amaba mucho.

"detente por favor" le dijo llorando cosa que lastimo al chico.

"para hacerte llorar así significa que ya no me amas" dijo llorando cosa que Remus le dolió en el corazón no supo la razón pero le dolió mucho ver en ese estado a su **_"amigo"._** "tu no eres mi Remsy" dijo saliendo llorando de ahí topándose con Lily que solo se despido de ella.

"Sirius ¿a donde vas?" en eso Lily entra ver a su hermano "Onii chan que paso? Porque Sirius salio llorando así?" le pregunto pero lo vio abrazando su almohada.

"¿quien era el? ¿Porque me duele mi corazón? ¿Porque me hizo ver como el malo?" se preguntaba llorando en eso Lily lo recuerda.

"es verdad ya se me había olvidado" en eso sale Lily y regreso rápido con un sobre "ten" dijo entregándole la carta

"¿que es esto Lily?" pregunto Remus confundido.

"es una carta que escribiste tu cuando perdiste la memoria y sobre tu diario bueno no se, debiste guardarlo en un lugar seguro" le dio la carta a Remus.

Remus estaba nervioso, al fin había encontrado algo de lo que le haría recordar lo que había vivido en esos dos años. Así que Remus abrió la carta con cuidado y empezó a leer.

**Mí querido yo:**

**La verdad no se como empezar quizás debería iniciar con un "hola" sabes te quiero decir que hay una persona especial en mi vida es alguien a quien yo amo con todo mi corazón. Y cuando ya no este ahí me preocupa esa persona. Esa persona es Sirius Black el es un muchacho al quien quiero mucho. Me pregunto que harás cuando te enteres que me he enamorado de un chico ¿acaso lo rechazaras? Espero que no porque aunque parezca una persona fría y fuerte el realmente tiene un buen corazón es muy sensible y no le gusta estar solo cuando veo su rostro lleno de tristeza me duele el corazón amo cuando sonríe y me hace sentir tan bien.**

**Sabes me pregunto si pensare lo mismo cuando recupere la memoria, tal ves pensaras lo mismo que yo porque tu eres yo y yo soy tu y te aseguro que no desearas ver su rostro triste porque tan solo recordar su rostro triste hará que te duela el corazón…**

Remus termino de leer la carta y no podía creer el no podía creer esos sentimientos, no los recordaba pero algo era segura cada vez que pensaba en esa mirada llena de tristeza de ese joven de nombre Sirius le dolía el corazón. En eso su hermana le habla.

"hermano tu siempre me habías dicho que nunca dejarías a Sirius solo porque eran amigos muy cercanos no me atrevo a decir que novios y de verdad que escándalo hacen pero si no lo quieres ver solo dile adiós es todo" le decía Lily. Pero Remus no podía dejar así las cosas mas cuando su corazón le doliera.

" es verdad que no lo recuerdo pero mi cuerpo si lo hizo lo acepto porque me conoce bien " pensaba Remus en eso se voltea a ver a Lily" ¿Lily tu sabes donde localizarlo?" le pregunto.

"si, si lo se esperame aquí" dijo saliendo del cuarto de Remus.

Remus se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia al ventana donde la abrió y salio de ahí meditando.

"no tengo la intención de convertirme en gay, mi corazón me duele cuando veo sus ojos tristes pero me gustaría ver su sonrisa será realmente contagiosa como la describo en la carta" dijo Remus suspirando pensando que mañana seria un mejor día.

**ABC A BESOS, B SALIR Y C SEXO.**


	3. EL DIARIO 1

**MI DIARIO.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL DIARIO I**

Había trascurrido unas semanas desde que Remus recupero la memoria y le había explicado todo a Sirius y ahora ellos y Lily se encontraban estudiando arduamente.

"Sirius ya no puedo mas tengo sueño por favor déjame descansar" dijo un Remus fastidiado de tanto estudiar.

"no Remus estas atrasado en las materias y debemos estudiar para los exámenes que están cerca, pero si quieres dormir podemos dormir juntitos y arropaditos" le dijo sosteniéndolo de la mano siendo golpeado por Remus.

"no digas esas cosas, o te tendré sacarte a patadas" le dijo molesto.

"hermano, Sirius basta ya los dos recuerden que los exámenes están encima" les grito Lily "bien me voy de aquí ya que al parecer no se puede estudiar" dijo Lily saliendo de ahí, al salir la chica Sirius se le echa encima a Remus.

"Remus te quiero mucho"

"no me abraces" le dijo separándose de el, pero en eso lo vio que iba a llorar y fue cuando dijo "no llores no estoy tan enfadado, solo estoy cansado" le dijo dándole la espalda.

"¿en serio Remsy no estas molesto?" pregunto Sirius como si fuera un cachorrito

"si, no estoy nada molesto, solo que hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, como que no me puedo cortar el pelo porque haces todo un drama" comento recordando cuando le dijo a Sirius que se lo iba a cortar pero el no lo dijo porque empezó a llorar "y si tan solo encontrara mi diario"le dijo a su amigo.

"¿diario?" pregunto Sirius y en eso busca en su mochila sacando un cuaderno verde "si te refieres en tu diario aquí lo tengo" dijo enseñándoselo sorprendiendo a Remus.

"¿tu tienes, porque tu tienes mi diario?" le pregunto alterado.

"tu me lo diste a guardar" le explico. Remus tenia en sus manos su diario en donde se encontraba su vida durante sus dos años de amnesia, estaba nervioso lo único que hizo fue ir a su escritorio y leerlo. Mientras Sirius estudiaba viendo de reojo a su amado.

"bien la primera fecha fue de……" comenzó a leer.

**Al momento de que abrí lo ojos, lo primero que vi fue a un joven de cabellos negros sus ojos eran llorosos y me perdí en ellos..**

"**disculpa yo…" en eso el joven se va y entra el doctor. Y el joven desaparece.**

"**parece que la fin has despertado" dijo un joven doctor de cabellos negros y usaba lentes. "has pasado por un mal rato por tu accidente de trafico y te trajeron aquí, permite que me presente soy el doctor Potter y seré tu medico" le explico.**

"**disculpe el chico que estaba aquí quien era" pregunto el chico**

"**el se llama Sirius y es mi primo y fue el que te trajo aquí cuando sufriste el accidente y como te quedaras en el hospital lo veras de ves en cuando así que tranquilo, para localizar a tu familia necesito que me des tu nombre ya que no tenias ninguna identificaron cuando te trajeron" le dijo el doctor al escuchar eso Remus no supo que decir.**

"**no… no lo recuerdo" dijo el joven….**

"**ya veo tienes amnesia, bien haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a tu familia" le explico el doctor. **

**Un rato despues Remus estaba solo pensaba.**

"**mi mente es una hoja en blanco no se que hacer me siento como si estuviera en medio del mar, no recuerdo nada. Solo, solo quiero ver de nuevo a ese joven, no se porque pero me gustaría volverlo a ver" se decía así mismo.**

**Remus paseaba por el hospital estaba cansado de estar encerrado en su cuarto, lo único que hacia era dormir, quería encontrar al joven.**

"**parezco un pollito buscando a su mama" en eso ve al joven de cabellos negros y lo sigue "espera, quiero hablar contigo" le grito, en eso ve como el chico cruzar la calle sin fijarse que un auto se el acerca y en eso se avienta para salvarlo y Sirius queda inconsciente "tu idiota que pensabas hacer" en eso lo carga y lo lleva al hospital.**

**En el hospital el doctor Potter le agradecía a Remus por traer a su primo.**

"**gracias por traer a Sirius aquí, últimamente el a estado deprimido y pensar que se estaba recuperando" dijo el chico.**

"**¿pero porque quería quitarse la vida?" se pregunto Remus.**

"**bueno te lo dire pero que quede entre nosotros" Remus asintió " bueno la verdad sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tenia 10 años en mi casa; se fueron llevándose a su hermano menor con ellos, no querían a Sirius así que el vivió con nosotros un mes antes de enviarlo con nuestro tío favorito ellos vivieron juntos 3 años, desafortunadamente el murió en un accidente de trabajo, el pobre de mi primo nunca lo supo hasta despues de tres días donde lo encontraron tirado, el logro recuperarse y se fue a vivir con nosotros; pero nunca pudo adaptarse a nosotros ahí me di cuenta que el no se había recuperado por eso le daba ayuda psicológica, un día te encontró porque tu le recordabas a el, llego diciendo que te habían abandonado" y James le contó mas sobre el y Sirius, Remus comprendió todo "bien es hora de mi ronda ve a tu cuarto y descansa" le recomendó Potter.**

**En eso despierta Sirius y ve a Remus y le pregunta de porque lo salvo.**

"**porque me salvaste, yo quería morir" le contó en eso recibe un golpe y voltea a ver al joven que había salvado días atrás.**

"**que quieres decir que no querías ser salvado, estas acaso loco" le grito "es normal que me preocupara por ti idiota" le dijo molesto.**

"**pero ya nadie me necesita" le dijo llorando pero…**

"**esta equivocado tu me encontraste, así que tu debes hacerte cargo de mi ya que soy tu responsabilidad eres en lo único en que pienso" le grito sosteniendo su playera y Sirius se le quedo viendo. "además yo te necesito Sirius" le dijo dándole una sonrisa**

"**de verdad me necesitas" pregunto como un pequeño niño**

"**así es si yo te necesito, tu me necesitas también así que saca esas feas ideas de la cabeza y démonos mutuo apoyo, además yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío porque me encontraste y yo te encontré que dices Sirius" le pregunto a su amigo Sirius se sonrojo**

"**si, esta bien" dijo sonriendo.**

Remus no podía creer lo que acaba de leer, así había conocido a Sirius y le había salvado la vida lo había cuidado, ahora comprendió un poco.

"oye Remus ya terminaste de leer" le pregunto Sirius

"no aun no termino" le dijo sin voltearlo a ver. Y siguió leyendo su diario.

**Durante los siguientes días que pase en el hospital Sirius me visitaba diariamente.**

"**Remus, traje algo de comer" dijo desde el patio dándole una sonrisa Remus fue hacia el, James Potter los miraba y una enfermera comento.**

"**Sirius se ve mucho mejor ahora, sonríe todo el tiempo, y es mas amble y atento no lo cree doctor" le dijo una enfermera.**

**Me gustaba que Sirius me visite, a pesar de que no había rastro de mi familia no me sentía solo porque lo tenia a el; y si no llegaran a encontrarla Sirius se ofreció a cuidarme; pero una noche calurosa; algo ocurrió Sirius entro a mi cuarto asustado.**

"**¿Sirius que te pasa?" pregunte al verlo así. **

**En eso Sirius se le acerca a el, en eso escucha voces detrás de la puerta.**

"**Sirius abre la puerta" grito el doctor Potter.**

"**tuve un sueño, en donde me dejabas igual que Harry (el tío no el ahijado) ¿tu me vas a dejar no?" dijo llorando**

"**¿de que hablas Sirius yo no me voy a ir?" le decía pero el joven no escuchaba.**

"**¿tu me amas?" le pregunto **

"**¿amor?" pregunto confundió "si, tu me gustas" le dijo algo nervioso**

"**entonces" dijo mirándolo fijamente "dame una prueba de que me amas" le dijo mirándolo fijamente.**

"**¿una prueba?"Pregunto en eso Sirius le abrió la bata que tenia y le dijo.**

"**entrégate a mi, entonces" dijo un poco desesperado.**

"**sir...Sirius" le dijo nervioso, mientras tanto afuera James estaba preocupado.**

"**doctor se escuchan ruidos" dijo la enfermera**

"**por favor busque la llave rápido" le ordeno y al enfermera fue a buscarla "resiste Remus" y adentro.**

"**por favor Sirius suéltame, por favor detente" le decía al joven moreno quien lo había arrojado a la cama. "soy un hombre y para" le decía pero Sirius no escuchaba ni cuando le sostuvo la barbilla para besarlo., despues de eso Remus logro zafarse de el, y ve como Sirius se va un rincón y llora.**

"**Harry, ¿donde esta Harry? Porque me dejaste no quiero estar solo" dijo llorando desesperado y cuando Remus se le acerco le grito " si vas a dejarme será mejor que me mates"**

"**Sirius" susurro Remus afuera James suya golpeando la puerta,**

"**abre esa puerta te una ves por todas" grito y la enfermera llego con la llave.**

"**doctor aquí esta la llave"**

"**no quiero estar solo, quiero que ames como antes" grito en eso entra el doctor y justo en eso Remus lo abraza protectora mente y le dice.**

"**ya tranquilo, aquí estoy" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba**

"**¿de verdad?" dijo tranquilizándose "no desaparecerás? No me dejaras?" le decía.**

"**así es todo esta bien aquí estoy contigo"le decía abrazándolo "me quedare contigo, así que duerme todo esta bien" y al poco momento se quedo dormido. " se tranquilizo "¿pensó el chico y en eso ve al doctor Potter.**

**Un rato más tarde el doctor Potter le pregunto.**

"**¿estas bien? ¿No estabas asustado?" le pregunto y el negó con la cabeza "de ves en cuando esto le pasa a Sirius pero hace mucho que no le daba" le explico **

"**doctor ¿quien es ese tal Harry?" pregunto Remus al doctor.**

"**el era nuestro tío favorito nos quería mucho, a pesar de no tener muchas cosas el nos consentía, pero eso ya no importa te aconsejo que te alejes de el, porque Sirius ya te esta abriendo su corazón a ti y eso no es bueno para el" le aconsejo a doctor y eso no le gusto para nada.**

"**¿de que esta hablando, ¿porque debería hacer eso? explícame doctor" le grito.**

"**tu estas apoyando a Sirius, pero no siempre estarás con el, si ocurre algo como esto ocurre otra vez no podré perdonármelo nunca, por ahora estará tranquilo pero no lo estará cuando lo traiciones" le comento. **

"**¿de que esta hablando? yo nunca lo traicionaría, ¿porque debería hacer eso?" le dijo molesto.**

"**Porque una persona que ha tenido amnesia si llega a recuperar sus recuerdos, es posible que olvide lo que vivió en todo ese tiempo que no recordaba" le explico sorprendiendo a Remus. "solo imagina que recuperaras tu memoria crees que apoyarías igual al pobre de Sirius" le pregunto Remus no supo que decir "bueno ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar Remus Jonathan Lupin" le dijo al escuchar eso Remus volteo a verlo.**

"**¿mi nombre es Remus?" pregunto**

"**así es te lo iba a decir mañana temprano pero debido a este suceso te lo dire hemos encontrado a tu familia y ya vienen por ti estarán mañana mismo" le dijo saliendo Remus meditaban.**

"**no, yo no me quiero ir" pensaba Remus en eso escucho un ruido por detrás era Sirius quien había escuchado todo.**

"**me alegro por ti Remus tu familia vendrá por ti y te llevaran lejos" dijo acercándose a al ventana "si es así ya no te volveré a ver y yo no puedo vivir así" le dijo en eso planea arrojarse pero es detenido por Remus. "Remus" susurro..**

"**Sirius, idiota cuando te he dicho que no me haces falta, incluso si mi familia viene por mi, todavía podré seguir viéndote, recuerda que te prometí que estaría a tu lado pasara lo que pasara" le dijo.**

"**yo no creo en las promesas, ya que todos me mienten mis padres, mi hermano, y Harry ellos me hicieron promesas pero eran mentiras ellos me abandonaron porque no me querían" le dijo a Remus.**

" **bien entonces te lo demostrare que no te miento" le dijo seriamente. **

"**¿demostrar? ¿Como lo harás Remus?" le pregunto **

"**me entregare a ti, porque te amo" le dijo besándole Sirius quedo sorprendido. "ya te lo había dicho antes yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío" le dijo mientras Sirius lo depositaba suavemente en la cama lo besaba y Remus le correspondía.**

"**¿me dijo que me amaba?" se preguntaba Sirius mientras acariciaba a Remus, pero el estaba nervioso mientras lo intentaban hacer y cuando lo ve a al cara ve que esta llorando "Remus ¿estas bien? Te duele algo?" le pregunto.**

"**no para nada" dijo secándose los ojos.**

"**tranquilo nada te pasara porque yo estoy contigo" dijo sonriéndole y besándolo en la frente……..**

"**no quiero, no quiero olvidarlo, quiero estar siempre con el con Sirius por favor dios no me hagas que me olvide de Sirius, no quiero olvidarle, no deseo ver su cara llena de tristeza quiero verlo feliz contento con esa hermosa sonrisa que la veo a diario" decía y una y otra vez.**

"Remus, Remus" le llamaba Sirius y le tomo de la mano "Remus estas bien, porque estas llorando" le llamo otra vez en eso Remus reacciona.

"¿que pasa?" pregunto y eso se toca el rostro y nota que esta llorando "no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar" le dijo mientras Sirius se le acerco para secarle los ojos y le dio un tierno beso que Remus no le dio tiempo de reaccionar por estar con sus pensamientos.

"no te preocupes yo estoy aquí y no tienes nada que temer, mientras yo este aquí" le dijo sonriendo y al verlo Remus recordó las palabras de su carta y lo de su diario.

"**Sirius es una buena persona amo su sonrisa, y me duele al verlo llorar, y no deseo olvidarlo y espero que tu lo apoyes como lo he hecho siempre"** recordó esas palabras Remus.

En eso siente como Sirius lo abraza y Remus se separa de el levemente.

" también amo su hermosa sonrisa oye no te aproveches de mi, que este confundido no te da derecho de aprovecharte de mi entiendes" le dijo a Sirius quien se encogió.

"lo siento Remsy pero te quiero mucho" le decía a su amado.

"y porque me llamas Remsy?" le pregunto

"así te he llamado, es la forma que te llamo cariñosamente" le decía a Remus que aun quería leer el diario pero ya era tarde y había que descansar.


	4. EL DIARIO 2

**MI DIARIO.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL DIARO II**

Al día siguiente Remus despertó y como era sábado no había clases así que decidió continuar leyendo su diario al momento de bajar de la cama ve a Sirius durmiendo en piso en una cama inflable parecía un cachorrito, lo miro por un rato antes de escuchar a Lily llamarlo para el desayuno.

Despues del desayuno su padre y su hermano Rómulo se fueron a trabajar, su madre fue hacer las comparas y Lily dijo que saldría con unas **_"amigas"._**

"Remus ¿quieres que te haga compañía?" le pregunto Sirius

"¿no tienes otro compromiso, aparte de estar conmigo Sirius?" le pregunto Remus.

"no, todo lo hacemos juntos" le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"te vas aburrir voy a seguir leyendo mi diario" le explico a Sirius.

"yo nunca me aburro estando contigo" le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa "además leer tu diario te hará daño" le dijo preocupado por su novio.

"pero quiero saber que mas paso en esos dos años".

Un rato más tarde Sirius estaba leyendo su libro de texto y Remus leía su diario...

**Hoy mi familia ha venido por mi, Sirius esta a mi lado y como es normal no los reconocí para mi eran unos extraños.**

"**¿hermano, estas bien?" dijo la joven "es verdad que no recuerdas nada ni a mía tu hermana menor" le dijo en eso llego el doctor Potter y al verlo la chica se sonrojo y su corazón latía con fuerza.**

"**jovencita estate tranquila el esta pasando por algo muy difícil, Remus ella es Lily Evans tu hermana menor, ellos son tus padres Amelia tu madre, tu padre Jonh y tu hermano gemelo Rómulo Davis" se los presento.**

"**¿Remus hijo estas bien?" dijo la madre de Remus, el chico solo asintió " ¿no me recuerdas verdad, realmente tienes amnesia" la madre del chico esta desolada no sabia que hacer.**

"**hijo el doctor Potter me has dicho que has entablado una gran amistad con este joven y por el bien de ambos y de nosotros decidimos mudarnos aquí genial esto me ha servido de excusa para aceptar el nuevo empleo de mi compañía " dijo el padre a su hijo.**

"**este se ve mas confiable que tus otros amigos, que no son mas que unas viles, unos buenos para nada, unos vagos y asquerosas serpientes junto a una rata hipócrita" dijo Rómulo viendo fijamente a su hermano.**

"**¿de que hablas? ¿Cuales amigos hermano? " Pregunto Remus.**

"**esa es una ventaja de tu amnesia hermano, pero te lo dire tus supuestos amigos Malfoy el presumido, Snape el grasiento y Peter la rata ellos nos prometieron que te cuidarían pero no lo hicieron te abandonaron cuando te accidentaste no querían decirnos nada dijeron que no sabían nada pero aquí Rómulo diplomáticamente (los golpeo hasta desfigurarlos) hablo con ellos y dijeron lo ocurrido luego papa hablo con las autoridades de aquí y nos dijeron que encontraron a un joven nos comunicamos al hospital y henos aquí" explico la joven viendo de reojo al joven doctor.**

"**ya veo entonces eso será una de las cosas que no deseo recordar creo" dijo sonriendo Remus su familia se sorprendió que su hijo no hablara golpeado.**

"**bueno Remus dentro de poco te darán de alta y para entonces ya tendremos casa nueva y esta ves tu Rómulo y tu tendrán habitaciones propias" le dijo el padre…**

**Al poco tiempo llegamos a la nueva casa y me adapte pronto a mi familia me contaron como era y la clase de amigos que tenia y para ser sincero no me gustaría volver hacer así, ahora voy a la misma escuela que Sirius y me agradan mis nuevos amigos, mis padres al saber mi relación que tenia con Sirius prefirieron mil veces a el que mis antiguos amigos aun no se porque pero me alegra que lo aceptaran ya que el suele venir a diario.**

**Mi hermano Rómulo me dijo que nosotros dejamos la escuela por las malas calificaciones y decidimos trabajar, pero a pesar de eso nos metíamos en problemas, también me dijo que el seguirá trabajando ya que ha avanzado mucho yo decidí estudiar para estar con Sirius.**

**Mi hermana Lily me dijo que ella no es realmente mi hermana ella es mi media hermana, ya que mi verdadera madre murió cuando nacimos mi hermano y yo al cabo de tres años se caso con la madre de Lily y ella nació al año, para ser sincero creo que ella se enamorado de mi doctor James Potter porque siempre se sonroja al verlo o me quiere acompañar a mi chequeo y sabes algo mas creo que el doctor siempre lo mismo por Lily, hasta que un día James le confeso su amor a mi hermana y lo acepto lo mantienen en secreto ya que mi hermana es todavía una menor de 14 años y el tiene casi 18, incluso se que cuando Lily sea mayor y se gradué le pedirá matrimonio por mientras ella se ve con el en secreto y este secreto hay que guardarlo solo lo saben Sirius, Rómulo y yo y si contamos a Tama la tortuga de Lily somos 4 hehehe.**

**Como dije antes yo fui a la escuela de Sirius ahí me presentaron y no porque pero le contaron mi situación tal vez es por si recupero mi memoria y no los recuerdo pero en fin ellos me aceptaron tal y como soy, también soy feliz porque Sirius esta a mi lado y lo amo.**

__

Remus continuo leyendo todo su diario ahora sabia el nombre de sus amigos y ellos sabían de su condición por eso no se sorprendieron mucho cuando no los recordó el día en que regreso a la escuela.

"vaya a un no puedo creer lo que haya escrito en mi diario y mas poner esas cosas, pero en fin ahora que lo pienso Japón es mas interesante que Inglaterra no hace tanto frió como haya además aquí hay playas y albercas hay días soleados, tal ves perder la memoria no fue tan malo lo peor de todo es que mi familia tenia razón mis antiguos amigos no valen la pena me agradan mas mis nuevos amigos incluso me simpatiza Sirius pero no me gusta que se me abalance" estaba absorto en su pensamientos.

Que no sintió cuando Sirius se le acerco hasta que fue tarde.

"Remus te amo" lo abrazo amorosamente para despues besarlo.

"cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me abraces de esa forma" le regaño tratando de zafarse, abajo Lily había llegado junto a su hermano Rómulo.

"otra ves están discutiendo, aparecen recién casados" contó Rómulo

"lo se, pero lo que mas me preocupa es cuando llegue ese día me pregunto si lo aceptara" pregunto Lily preocupada.

"es verdad pero para eso falta tal vez para entonces el" pensaba…..y su hermana oraba porque todo saliera bien.


	5. TE AMO

**MI DIARIO.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**TE AMO….**

Han pasado ya casi 6 meses de que recupere mi memoria y a pesar de que relación tengo con Sirius no hemos hecho nada aun no se porque pero siento que algo trama no se que es pero algo trama. Todos los días cada vez que lo veo trato de huir de el, pero siempre me atrapa, y me sigue a todas partes se me pega mucho y nadie hace nada y es porque todo el mundo saber que relación tengo con el.

En eso Remus ve que en la entrada esta Sirius esperando. Pero ahora esta viendo una foto, de quien será. Se preguntaba Remus.

"Sirius que haces" pregunto en eso el guardo su foto en su mochila.

"Remus que alegría verte que tal si vamos a casa los dos juntos" el dijo mientras caminaban.

"no puedo acompañarte" le dijo seriamente dejando pasmado a Sirius.

"¿porque no quieres que te acompañe Remsy"? pregunto llorando

"tengo una larga revisión medica hoy" le contó en eso Sirius lo abraza por detrás.

"Te acompaño Remsy" y se sujeto de el no quería soltarlo.

"no lo soporto, pero no le puedo regañar porque se pone a llorar como un pequeño niño además cuando llora me duele el corazón" pensaba Remus.

Un rato más tarde llego al hospital donde lo esperaba el doctor Potter.

"hola Remus como has estado" le pregunto pero en eso ve su cara de _no preguntes_

"usted que cree doctor, cree que este bien" le dijo y un tímido Sirius salía detrás de el. En eso comprendió.

"ya veo como estas hehehe" dijo nervioso el doctor.

"oiga doctor que hago para con Sirius para que no se me acerque por alguna razón se me ha pegado mucho en estos días" le dijo a su doctor sabiendo que ellos eran parientes.

"si ya veo, pues no se ningún remedio amigo" le dijo nervioso.

"leí mi diario y me entere que usted sabia mi relación con Sirius porque no me dijo ante" le grito.

"pero si tu hubiera dicho que durante tu periodo de amnesia teníais una relación amorosa con un hombre que además es mi primo menor me hubieras creído" le pregunto

"es verdad no se como hubiera reaccionado, pero hubiera sido mejor que me dijera eso en vez de que Sirius gritara a todo pulmón que me amaba delante de todo el mundo" le dijo al doctor.

"ya veo con que eso dijo hehehe" rió nerviosamente.

"y una si debió prepararme y también se que tiene una relación con mi hermana"

"si es verdad lo que dices amo a tu hermana y pienso casarme con ella cuando termine la escuela" le explico "pero las cosas han cambiado pienso adelantar mi boda con Lily ya que ella espera un hijo mío" le contó sorprendiendo a Remus

"que cosa mi hermana a solo tiene 16 años, pero aun así le ayudare a hablar con mis padres" le dijo seriamente, Sirius escuchaba sin soltar a Remus.

"bien si Sirius me lo permite debo checar a Remus" le dijo a su primo

"no quiero" dijo como un pequeño niño despues de un rato soltó a Remus para su revisión medica.

Despues de eso ambos jóvenes salieron Sirius seguía muy apegado a Remus, mientras James los veía alejarse desde su ventana.

"dentro de poco pasara algo y espero que sea para bien" dijo James mientras pensaba en como pedir la mano de su amada.

"Remus vamos a casa a estudiar que dices" le pregunto Remus no contesto realmente se estaba cansado de Sirius, al llegar a casa Sirius cerro la puerta de la habitación y fue por Remus.

"oye que te pasa venimos a estudiar o que" dijo mientras trataba de separarse de Sirius.

"no, ya no puedo esperar mas" dijo mirándolo fijamente cosa que asusto a Remus.

" rayos por lo general sierpe sedo pero ahora hay algo diferente , espera un momento Sirius déjame" le decía mientras Sirius besaba el cuello de Remus, su pecho y sus labios.

En eso recuerda lo que escribí en su diario.

"_**en el mes 0 día x de hoy hice con Sirius el bip, bip y mas bip" Remus no podía creer que lo haya echo eso con Sirius y mas escribir todo con detalles.**_

En eso Remus despierta y se aparta de Sirius.

"ya te dije que no, estas acaso sordo" le grito y en eso llora Sirius

"es que te quiero mucho que tiene de malo demostrar mi amor por ti" le dijo tristemente

"déjame decirte algo que tengo algunas malas experiencias una de ellas fue ser atacado por un niño mas grande que yo porque me confundió con una niña, me han escrito cartas de amor de compañeros de clases, me ha declarado su amor y creeme todas ellas las he odiado y me jure a mi mismo que seria rudo como Rómulo que siempre me había ayudado en todo" le contó a Sirius

"pero tu cambiaste conozco bien tu cuerpo incluso se lo del lunar en forma de….." en eso Remus lo golpea

"olvídate de eso, eso es solo un gran problema con mi mente" le grito golpeándolo "no cuentes de mi lunar, entiendes" le dijo molesto.

"entonces cuales son tus intenciones conmigo dímelas" le reclamo

"¿mis intenciones?" Remus no podía responder eso porque ni el mimo lo sabía. Al ver los ojos tristes de Sirius se sintió mal

"quiero que me digas que es lo que piensas de mi, dímelo Remus que opinas de mi realmente me amas, porque la verdad ya no se, en que has estado pensado en estos días pro debe ser que ya no me necesitas verdad" dijo llorando cosa que le afecto a Remus "así que me voy de aquí, me voy a mi casa" dijo corriendo pro Remus trato de detenerlo pero solo recibió un golpe de Sirius "incluso si ya no necesita estaré bien porque ahora te odio" le grito saliendo de su casa.

"es que ni yo mismo se que quiero" dijo en eso llegan sus hermanos y le cuenta lo sucedido.

"pobre Sirius" dijo Rómulo, Remus escucho bien dijo pobre Sirius.

"oye si el afectado soy yo" le reclamo.

"es verdad Remus pero ten en cuenta que Sirius lleva casi 6 meses sin mmmm como decirlo que no juegan jijiji" dijo Lily sorprendiendo a Remus.

"y ten en cuenta también de que el cumpleaños de Sirius es dentro de tres días mínimo y siempre juegan en sus cumpleaños" remarco Rómulo haciendo que Remus se sonrojaran.

"pero la verdad es que estoy confundido, yo siempre desee apárteme de todos los chicos que me intimidaban pero ahora se que durante mi periodo de amnesia yo me convertí en lo que no quería"

"pero hermano Sirius siempre cuido de ti" le dijo Lily.

"¿debes poner en orden tus sentimientos dime que sientes cuando llora Sirius?" le pregunto.

"me duele el corazón"

"¿y cuando lo ves sonrió?" pregunto Lily.

"pues me siento bien" contesto.

"¿y dime ahora que se fue llorando en ese estado, que piensas?" interrogo Rómulo.

"me siento fatal, debo buscarlo" dijo Remus "en donde vive Sirius" pregunto y Lily le dio dos direcciones una donde había vivido antes Sirius y otra donde vivía solo con James.

Remus fue a buscarlo mientras extraños recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, que se sintió mareado cayo siendo auxiliado por Rómulo.

**Oscuridad todo estaba oscuro Remus caminaba pero no llegaba a ningún lugar, entonces ve a un pequeño niño llorando ese niño era Sirius Remus intento consolarlo pero se detuvo en eso escucho una voz.**

"**porque no lo consuelas" le dijo esa voz**

"**no lo se" respondió**

"**dime que sientes cuando lo ves llorar" pegunto la voz**

"**me duele el corazón, ya se había dicho a Rómulo"**

"**dime porque lo rechazas"**

"**es normal que lo haga no se nada de el y no me siento preparado para entablar una relación con un chico que casi conozco"**

"**pero lo conocemos el nos salvo, nos rescato de un destino peor que dos años de amnesia"**

"**tus recuerdos han regresado mal, yo pensé que seria mas sensato que comprendería todo, yo lo amo y deberías amarlo porque tu eres yo y yo soy tu lo recuerdas"**

"**si lo se, y sabes algo creo no estoy seguro que amo a Sirius el fue paciente conmigo, a pesar de que yo no lo fui le debo una disculpa"**

"**así se habla ahora despierta y ve a buscarlo"**

En eso Remus despierta y se da cuenta que esta en el hospital y entra James.

"veo que te gusta estar aquí Remus" le dijo a su futuro cuñado.

"cuanto tiempo me la pase dormido? Debo buscar a Sirius" dijo Remus.

"dormiste todo el día y Sirius debe estar en la casa de Harry" en eso Remus recuerda al foto que veía Sirius y ve que la tenia James.

"sabes algunos parientes decían que Harry era nuestro padre el de Sirius y el mío porque nos parecíamos a el y que nosotros dos éramos hermanos mas nunca se probo y no quiero saberlo quizás esa fue una de las razones por lo cual los padres de Sirius lo abandonaron"

"lo abanaron por ese rumor, pero entonces"

"si Harry es mi padre o no, ya no importa yo veía a Harry como un tío el mejor de todos y si quiero a Sirius como mi hermano por eso lo he cuidado y ahora tu Remus buscalo y cuídalo" le dijo James

"doctor antes de partir puedo pegunta porque Sirius estaba muy excitado ayer" pregunto

"llámame James pronto seremos familia y Sirius estaba así porque mañana es su cumpleaños y se vuelve melancólico estos días porque Harry murió un día antes de su cumpleaños, y paso una semana encerrado en su casa nadie sabia que estaba ahí. Lo encontraron tirado en el suelo esperando"….

Las palabras de James estaban en su cabeza cuando salio del hospital, debía encontrarlo y pronto fue a su departamento pero no estaba, luego al cementerio y ahí encontró flores frescas así que pensó…

"esta en casa de Harry" fue para allá con todo lo que le daba sus piernas.

En casa de Harry, Sirius estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos…

"Harry no vendrá el se fue y mi Remsy ya no me necesita, el Remus que conocí ya no existe" dijo llorando…. "nadie vendrá por mi, no tengo a nadie"

En eso se abre la puerta y ve a Remus molesto Sirius se levanta y se acerca en eso recibe un puñetazo. Sorprendiendo a Sirius…

"idiota has estado aquí todo este tiempo, sabes que te busque en todas partes" le reclamo "me duele mi corazón cada vez que lloras cuando no estas conmigo, tu tienes la responsabilidad de sonreír cuando estas conmigo por eso te pido que regreses conmigo" dijo llorando siendo abrazado por Sirius.

"de verdad, lo dices enserio Remus me amas, dilo por favor" le suplico viéndolo a los ojos.

"te amo Sirius" dijo Remus siendo brazado por Sirius donde lo beso profundamente. Pero algo noto Sirius.

"no te vas a resistir esta ves" pregunto

"no lo haré porque te amo" dijo siendo tirado al suelo por Sirius que quería actuar rápido "oye que crees que estas haciendo" le pregunto

"pero dijiste que me amabas y yo quiero hacerlo contigo si lo hacemos" dijo emocionado como un perro que ve a su amo despues de un alargo tiempo.

"si te amo pero" no termino porque fue callado por un beso de Sirius y Remus se dejo llevar por esas caricias que le daba Sirius y se entrego a el con todo su amor…y Remus se encontró consigo mismo despues de dos años….


	6. 3 AÑOS DESPUES

**MI DAIRIO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**3 AÑOS DESPUES.**

"si te amo pero" no termino porque fue callado por un beso de Sirius y Remus se dejo llevar por esas caricias que le daba Sirius y se entrego a el con todo su amor…y Remus se encontró consigo mismo despues de dos años….

**3 años despues...**

En un departamento modesto se ve a un joven de cabellos largos (Sirius le suplico que se lo dejara crecer) dormir en una cómoda cama; abrazando una almohada; cuando en eso suena su alarma y ve que es tarde…muy tarde para ir a trabajar ese día.

"rayos son las 11 am. Otra ves ese idiota adelanto mi alarma, por su culpa me descontaran otro día de salario" dijo molesto colocando el reloj en la cómoda y mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es el cumpleaños de Sirius debería hacerle un regalo especial" pensaba Remus chocando el calendario de la pared y después se comunico a su trabajo que no iría a trabajar hoy. Por suerte su jefe James sabia muy bien cual era su situación en especial conociendo su primo Sirius.

Han pasado tres años desde ese entonces, mi hermana Lily se caso con James, aunque al principio mi padre casi mata a James por embarazar a su pequeña niña pero dio su bendición para que se casaran así que se mudaron a un departamento cerca del hospital y al poco tiempo nació un lindo niño; Sirius y James hablaron con la familia y decidieron llamarlo Harry como su tío favorito, aparte nació en el cumpleaños de el, el 30 de julio lo que son las coincidencias según ellos la única diferencia son los ojos su tío los tenia negros y el los tiene verdes como su madre.

"James, Harry esta empezando hablar, ven rápido" decía Lily.

"de verdad, a ver Harry dime quien soy yo" dijo James a su bebe mientras lo filmaba en video.

"dady, dady." dijo el pequeño extendiendo sus manitas y su papa lo cargo.

"Harry te has ganado un premio" dijo James.

"no lo consientas demasiado James" le regañaba Lily.

"soy su padre y lo consentiré cuando haga algo bueno" le decía mientras salían de su departamento al parque.

Rómulo siguió trabajando con mi padre y avanzo mucho. Ahora es supervisor en jefe para alegría de mi padre que se retiro para hacer de la casa una casa de huéspedes usando nuestras ex habitaciones como dormitorios y más se puso orgulloso cuando anuncio que se casaría con la hija de un socio y ahora son padres de una linda niña de 3 meses.

Y Rómulo esta aprendiendo a ser papa y creo qué necesita un buen curso de cómo ser padre, aunque siempre dice que no lo necesita pero yo creo que si..

"querida la bebe esta llorando, has algo cállala apagala has algo por dios " decía Rómulo llevándose la bebe con mama.

"pues ve que quiere después de todo eres su padre Rómulo, deberías ayudarme de ves encunado como Remus, Sirius Lily y James si ellos pueden tu también lo harán"le regaño su mujer

"pero no se que tenga Remi" eso la niña voltea a verlo y calla extendiendo sus manitas acariciando la mejilla de su padre. "que quieres que haga, dime que es lo que quieres hijita" en eso la envuelve en sus brazos y la arrulla la bebe se tranquiliza "eso querías que te arrullara, de verdad debo hacerle caso a mi hermano y tomar ese curso de cómo ser padre" se dijo.

"lo se querido, y yo te acompañare iguala Remi quien te dará su apoyo" dijo mientras observaba como dormía la bebe en sus brazos.

Y yo Remus pues que dire solo que despues de la graduación me fui a vivir con Sirius porque en mi casa me botaron por hacer tanto ruido todos los días aunque Sirius dijo que no eran todas las noche si no dos noches a la semana jajaja no importa porque cuando me echaron Sirius se puso tan contento que me ayudo a mudarme a su departamento llevándose todas mis cosas y hasta el diario que me ayudo mucho a veces cuando lo leo llego a comprender que fue de mi vida y creo que esta es mejor a la que llevaba en Inglaterra .

Cuando visito a mis hermanos ellos siempre me están molestando que tengo un esposo muy atento, amable y acomedido porque cuida de los niños y parte ser su padrino de bodas y es también de los niños y yo digo que no es mi esposo si no mía mejor amigo y mi amante. Siempre me sonrojo cuando digo eso, Sirius siempre me dice que me veo mas lindo cuando me sonrojo y eso hace que me sonroje más.

El día en que me echaron Sirius estaba más contento que nunca que no le cabía en el rostro…y me pareció sospechoso.

"porque estas tan contento Sirius Black" pregunte esa vez

"porque mi querido Remus vivirá conmigo para siempre" le dijo sonriéndole, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y me besaba.

Su sonrisa me cautiva, su sonrisa ha mejorado mucho amo su sonrisa, amo todo de el; creo que le haré una comida especial por su día y cuando llegue le daré un gran beso de bienvenida…ya que siempre lo esperare y lo seguiré esperando…. En eso entra Sirius al departamento donde Remus lo recibe con un gran beso..

"feliz cumpleaños Sirius" le dijo mientras lo volvía a besar.

"gracias mi querido Remsy, Moony" y también lo beso apasionadamente.

**FIN**


End file.
